Super Tobey
by Snickerdoodle8P
Summary: What if Tobey decided to become a superhero, and everyone loved him? Will Word Girl be able to make the city love her again and realize that Tobey isn't what he now seems?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just like a REAL Word Girl episode. I'm sorry I haven't been on for-like-EVER... I had a LOT of stuff to do... -_-' Anyways, enjoy! ^^

~*Snickerdoodle8P*~

* * *

"Super Tobey"

**Narrator:** "Psssst! Listen for the words 'worship' and 'phenomenon'."

_(Scene begins panning over the city.)_

**Narrator:** "It was a tranquil day in the city. In fact, for others, it was a very boring one…"

_(The scene zooms in on Tobey's house and into his living room where he is as the Narrator talks. Tobey is sitting on the couch, with one leg crossed over the other and his cheek in his hand, flipping through channels with a bored expression. FLIP! FLIP! FLIP! FLIP! FLIP! FLIP! Eventually, he pauses on the Action News at Noon channel and he is about to change the channel when Loretta Sanchez-Johnson, the anchorwoman, starts to talk about the town's superhero, Word Girl.)_

**Loretta: **"What an astonishing morning! Word Girl had just stopped Ms. Question, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-making Guy, _and_ The Energy Monster all in less than fifteen minutes. What do you think of this amazing phenomenon, Stu?"

_(The screen on the television switches to Stu Brisket, the breaking news reporter, who is in front of the city's jailhouse with a random citizen at his side. At this moment, Tobey sits up straight, with both feet flat on the ground, and puts a finger to his face in curiosity. Even though he usually is against watching television, the news is the news- it is informing, not mindless junk. Receiving word to speak, the reporter begins to tell the audience about his view on the subject.)_

**Stu: **"Well, Loretta, I believe it's just another reason why everybody worships Word Girl so much."

_(Stu turns to the citizen beside him.)_

**Stu:** "Isn't that right, fellow citizen?"

_(The citizen is a huge fan of WG and couldn't hide his/her excitement.)_

**Random Citizen:** "I am, like, such a huge fan of Word Girl! She's my hero!"

_(The citizen suddenly starts to yell into the camera, pointing at his/her "We 'heart' WG" t-shirt.)_

**Random Citizen:** "WE LOVE YOU, WORD GIRL!"

_(Annoyed, Stu shoves away the citizen, his smile-plastered face now covering the entire camera screen.)_

**Stu:** "There's no doubt that Word Girl is an absolute phenomenon."

_(The screen switches back to Loretta, back at the studio.)_

**Loretta:** "Indeed so, Stu. I guess that by being a superhero, you get all the attention and respect you want."

_(She chuckles into her report papers, then, regaining her demeanor, she begins to speak again.)_

**Loretta:** "And now, the reasons why a tomato is actually a fruit and not a vegetable."

_(As she is speaking, the scene switches back to Tobey still on the couch with the same expression on his face as before. When the anchorwoman was done speaking, the scene zooms in on Tobey's face as his expression changes to one of a malicious little boy, tapping his fingers together wickedly.)_

**Tobey:** "Hmm…superheroes get all the attention and respect they want, ay? Looks like I could finally be able to win Word Girl's appreciation after all!"

_(Tobey laughs maliciously.)_

_**(End of Scene)**_

_(Scene switches to the department store later on that day, where Becky Botsford, Bob the monkey, and Mrs. Botsford are shopping for perfume in the Perfume department.)_

**Narrator:** "Later that day, our heroes go off on a dangerous, toxic mission: perfume shopping…"

_(The Narrator finishes with a note of dread in his voice. The scene zooms in as Mrs. Botsford smells different scents of perfumes. She smells one._

**Mrs. Botsford:** "Hmm…"

_(She offers it to Becky.)_

**Mrs. Botsford:** "What do you think of this one, Becky?"

_(Becky leans in to take a whiff, but then the strong smell makes her retreat. She holds her nose in disgust.)_

**Becky:** "It smells very potent, that's for sure."

_(Mrs. Botsford smells it again. She seems to like the smell, shrugs, and slides a whole bunch of the same perfume into her cloth shopping bag. Becky's eyes widen in surprise. Then, Mrs. Botsford picks up a different scent of a different brand. She takes a whiff.)_

**Mrs. Botsford:** "How about this one?"

_(But Becky isn't paying attention. Looking around, Becky suddenly hears cackling coming from the Jewelry department. Fearing that it is a robbery, Becky looks at Bob- who also has a knowing expression.) _

**Becky:** "Oh no! Looks like Granny May's doing a little shopping."

_(Becky glances back at her mom, but Mrs. Botsford is busy trying other scents of perfumes.)_

**Becky:** "Um, Mom? Bob wants to go look at the shoes at the Shoe department, since his old ones are wearing off."

_(Mrs. Botsford doesn't look up from the perfume in her hand.)_

**Mrs. Botsford:** "Alright, Becky. I'll be right here."

**Becky:** "Great!"

_(Becky grabs Bob by the wrist.)_

**Becky:** "Let's go, Bob."

_(Becky pulls Bob to the end of the aisle, the scene still on Mrs. Botsford.)_

**Becky:** "WORD UP!"

_(Word Girl blows past Mrs. Botsford without her even noticing because she's too focused on the perfumes. Scene switches to the jewelry counter in the Jewelry department. Granny May is in her armor suit with a lot of jewelry on herself- rings, necklaces, bracelets, etc. The cashier is all tied up in Granny's tough purple yarn. Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face arrive on the scene, taking up their fighting poses.)_

**Word Girl:** "Hold it right there, Granny May!"

_(Slightly jumping at the sound of her voice, Granny May soon regains her demeanor and turns to confront Word Girl.)_

**Granny May:** "Try and stop me, Word Girl!"

_(Word Girl glares at Granny May. The scene zooms in on her face.)_

**Word Girl:** "Oh, I will."

_(The scene switches to Granny May.)_

**Granny May:** "Not likely, because you'll be all tied up!"

_(As Granny May cackles, she brings out her sewing needles and attempts to tie Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face up in a web of yarn, but Word Girl grabs Huggy and dodges the yarn. Granny May silently growls and then tries again, resulting with another miss. At this point, Word Girl is on the counter, within a few feet away from Granny May. Word Girl is still in her fighting pose.)_

**Word Girl:** "Ready to give up yet?"

_(Granny May looks frustrated and angry.)_

**Granny May:** "No chance! Take this, Word Girl!"

_(And so they start up again. Meanwhile, the scene zooms in on the department store's entrance sliding doors in the background. Tobey walks through with a ridiculous costume that kind of took the idea off of Word Girl's superhero costume. He has on a black costume with royal blue boots, gloves, and belt. He also has a royal blue cape, and on his head is a royal blue bike helmet. On his chest is a logo of a wrench and a screwdriver, crossbones style. Tobey takes a step forward and takes a hero pose right in front of the sliding doors. However, as he does so, the doors slide close and, as he takes a couple of steps forward, he is soon dragged backwards because his cape is caught between the doors. He struggles to get the cape free and, when he does so, he takes up his hero pose again and struts over to where Word Girl and Granny May are battling it out. When he gets near enough they, in the middle of the battle, pause in their ridiculous poses and watch him approach them, baffled.)_

**Tobey:** "Never fear, citizens, for I am here!"

_(He takes up his ridiculous pose once again. Still perplexed, Word Girl speaks, unmoving from her pose. Granny May looks annoyed.)_

**Word Girl:** "Um, who are you?"

_(At this question, Tobey loses his demeanor and thinks intently for a moment and stumbles as he answers.)_

**Tobey:** "Oh, I'm…uh…."

_(He looks at his logo.)_

**Tobey:** "Tech…Boy. Yes. I'm Tech Boy, and I'm a superhero…like you!"

_(Word Girl makes a surprised expression. Granny May continues to glare at the "supposed superhero". Both are still frozen in their positions. Huggy, on the ground beside Word Girl in his own fighting posture, breaks out of the pose and chirps annoyingly, losing his patience for this fight to start up again.)_

**Word Girl:** "Oh, right, Huggy."

_(She glares at Granny May, who glares right back at her.)_

**Word Girl:** "Well, I guess it's time to take you to jail, Granny."

_(Granny May smiles wickedly.)_

**Granny May:** "You're going to have to catch me first!"

_(Cackling, she takes off. Word Girl watches for a second before going after her. Huggy tries to catch up. Alone, Tobey tries to think of a way to help so that he could win Word Girl's appreciation.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "There has to be a way for me to be able to catch up to them."

_(Looking around, Tobey spots the Scrap and Tools department. He runs in there. The scene continues to stay fixed on the entrance of the department while sounds of drilling and hammering could be heard from inside. Seconds after first entering, Tobey runs back out again, with the manager of the department yelling after him. The scene switches back to the Jewelry department where Tobey reveals what he has built. He is clutching on to a hastily-built jetpack. Tobey's smiling to himself. The scene switches to Word Girl and Granny May as they lead a chase through the whole floor, speeding past anything in sight. Granny May soon leads the chase through the Perfume department where Mrs. Botsford is. They blow past her and she looks up in confusion but they are long gone. Scene switches back to Tobey as he straps on the jetpack. Tobey reaches back and presses a button and the engine starts with a loud grumble. When he doesn't start to hover, he gives it a bang from his fist, and he is off- and out of control.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Aaaah!"

_(He is doing spirals and zigzagging everywhere. Meanwhile, Granny May looks over her shoulder and tries to get Word Girl wrapped up again. She misses twice but finally on the third try she traps her. Word Girl falls to the ground with a thump.)_

**Word Girl:** "Ugh, so tight!"

_(She tries to break free but with no success. Granny May continues to look over her shoulder at Word Girl while Huggy tries to free his companion.)_

**Granny May:** "Looks like you won't be taking me to jail today!"

_(She cackles again. Tobey, still out of control, suddenly changes course and heads straight for Granny May. She notices too late and they both collide into each other, causing them to fall to the ground with Tobey on top of Granny's heavy armor.)_

**Granny May:** "Hey, I can't get up! Get off of me!"

_(People start to notice and surround the two, and then the Action News team comes in to observe and report.)_

**Stu:** "Astonishing! It seems as though this young boy in a Halloween costume has stopped Granny May in the middle of her crime spree. Excuse me, sir, but what do you call yourself?"

_(Stu, the breaking news reporter, then shoves the microphone into Tobey's face, bewildering him. Tobey then answers while stumbling over his words.) _

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Uh, uh, T-Tech Boy."

_(Stu takes away the microphone.)_

**Stu:** "Tech Boy!"

_(He yells this into the microphone, startling Tobey further.)_

**Stu:** "Well, it looks like Preposterocity's got a new superhero in town because this boy is an absolute phenomenon!"

_(At this, Tobey smiles into the camera. Scene switches to Word Girl as she is finishing freeing herself from the yarn cocoon. She and Huggy fly over to where Tobey and Granny May are. Tobey is now standing up, the Action News team are just leaving, and Granny May is being handcuffed by a cop. Word Girl's hands are on her hips, looking slightly displeased that an amateur "superhero" finished the job for her. Captain Huggy Face is just staring at Tobey. Tobey, seeing Word Girl, is delighted.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Word Girl!"

_(Seeing that he nearly blew his cover, he regains his demeanor and takes on a hero pose.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "I mean…don't worry, Word Girl. The villain was captured. Our job here is done."

**Word Girl:** "_Our_ job?"

_(Tobey loses his pose.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Why, yes."

_(He then starts to look at his glove arrogantly, satisfied.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "We both teamed up to stop Granny May."

_(Word Girl starts to object but then is interrupted when a group of instant fans start to carry Tobey away. The scene zooms in on Word Girl and Huggy.)_

**Word Girl:** "I don't know, Huggy. I think something very fishy is going on here. I mean, he just comes out of nowhere claiming he's a superhero, and he just bumps into Granny May and suddenly everyone worships him."

_(Huggy chirps, confused.)_

**Word Girl:** "Oh, well, to worship something means to admire or respect someone so much that you become devoted to that person."

_(Huggy chirps his thanks.)_

**Word Girl:** "You're welcome."

_(Huggy then chirps again, claiming something.)_

**Word Girl:** "No, I am not jealous!"

_(Huggy chirps once more, smugly.)_

**Word Girl:** "Fine, believe what you want. Meanwhile we should keep a close eye on this guy and make sure he doesn't get himself hurt."

_(Scene switches back to Tobey, being carried away by the group of fans he now possesses, smiling away and enjoying his instant popularity.)_

**Instant Fans:** "Tech Boy! Tech Boy! Tech Boy! Tech Boy!"

_**(End of Scene)**_

_(This part is a music montage of Tobey, now "Tech Boy", going around defeating villains by using contraptions that he builds.) _

_(The first villain Tobey faces is The Butcher. The scene zooms in on the bank. The Butcher enters the bank and flings meat at the bank teller. He soon has a bag filled with all the money in the bank. He laughs. Tobey barges in with a heroic pose. The Butcher drops the money and tries to fling meat at him. But then Tobey brings out a giant vacuum-looking contraption and flicks a switch which activates the vacuum. It sucks up all the meat. He quickly flicks the REVERSE switch and the meat hurls back at The Butcher who looks baffled and afraid. The Butcher is now covered in meat and Tobey stands next to him in his victory pose. Paparazzi come and take pictures while Tobey poses. Scene switches to the doorway where Word Girl soon arrives too late. She sees that The Butcher is captured and she loses her demeanor and pouts.)_

_(The scene switches to a cheese factory. Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen break in. They see all the cheese on the conveyor belts. Dr. Two-Brains laughs maniacally. Scene switches to Tobey peeking around the doorframe behind the villains. He reveals the remote in his hand. He presses a button and a holographic mount of cheese appears to the left of Dr. Two-Brains. The short henchman, the friend of Charlie's, tugs on Dr. Two-Brains' sleeve. Two-Brains glares at the henchman, but then the henchman points out the cheese mountain and he sees it, more than elated. He races to it, holding his hands up lovingly. The henchmen go after him, elated but not quite as much as their boss. Dr. Two-Brains makes a go for the cheese but, when he does so, the cheese goes right through his fingers. He looks shocked and baffled. Scene switches back to the smiling Tobey. He presses a different button on his remote; the scene zooms in as he does so. The scene switches back to the bewildered Dr. Two-Brains as a cage drops on him and the henchmen. Two-Brains holds on to the cage bars now upset that he was tricked. Scene switches to the doorway as Word Girl flies in. She takes up a fighting pose but shortly straightens up when she sees that "Tech Boy" has beaten her to it once again. Paparazzi rush in and surround Tobey and the captured culprits. The scene turns around as Word Girl looks away, looking sulky and aggravated.)_

_(The last villain Tobey faces is The Amazing Rope Guy. The scene takes place in the park. Tobey and The Amazing Rope Guy are standing face-to-face in their poses: Tobey in his fighting pose and The Amazing Rope Guy in his, twirling a rope around his head. The Amazing Rope Guy is standing next to an apple tree. He makes the first move and flings his rope toward Tobey. He's a terrible thrower and the rope drops in front of Tobey. Both of them watch it fall. They look up at one another. Tobey then picks up the rope and flings it at The Amazing Rope Guy. However, being a terrible thrower himself, the rope also falls to the ground in front of the villain. Again, they both watch it fall and then look back up at each other. The Amazing Rope Guy picks back up the rope and attempts yet again to tie up Tobey, but then his elbow hits the tree behind him and an apple falls on his head, causing him to collapse on the grass. Seeing that the enemy has fallen, Tobey walks over and puts a foot on the villain, pinning him down. Tobey takes up his hero pose and, as he does so, more paparazzi come and take pictures of their new hero. Word Girl arrives at the very back of the crowd. She folds her arms and scowls in defeat. The scene switches back to Tobey as it zooms in on his face as he winks into the screen.)_

_**(End of Scene/Montage)**_

_(The scene switches to a rooftop somewhere in the city and Word Girl is sitting on the edge of the roof, looking glum, defeated, and unwanted. Captain Huggy Face is sitting right next to her. Sad music starts.)_

**Word Girl:** "Oh, Huggy. Every time there's a crime to fight, Tech Boy always comes and beats me to it."

_(She sighs.)_

**Word Girl:** "I guess this new superhero is too super for me."

_(Word Girl slumps in her position, saddened by this thought. Huggy chirps sympathetically and gently pats her back.)_

_**(End of Scene)**_

_(New scene slowly pans over the city's rooftops.)_

**Narrator:** "Meanwhile, the city's still crying out for help from their new hero, Tech Boy…"

_(The scene quickly switches to the streets of the city where the citizens are screaming for Tobey. One person cries out his superhero name. Another does the same. So does another, and another, and another. During this whole time, Tobey is flying all over the city, trying to help everyone as much as he can. Even more people start to call out faster and faster each time. Tobey also starts to fly faster and faster. Eventually, Tobey becomes exasperated and stops in midair, shaking his fists.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Enough!"

_(Tobey flies down and hovers about twenty to thirty feet above the ground. The scene reveals all the characters present. He addresses to the people.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "I've had enough! There is no way that all of you could need me so much at the same time."

_(A woman from the small crowd present answers first. The scene switches to her.)_

**Woman:** "But we _do_ need you."

_(A man behind her agrees with her.)_

**Man:** "Yeah. We need your cool contraptions to help solve our problems."

_(The scene switches back to Tobey. He still looks annoyed.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Yes, well, what could you all possibly need that it would require such attention?"

_(He addresses the woman.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "You, what's your problem?"

_(The scene switches to the woman.)_

**Woman:** "Well, you see, my daughter has a science fair project to do for school, and I was just wondering, would you help her come up with something to make in time for the science fair?"

_(Scene switches back to him. Tobey's mouth widens.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "That's it? _That's_ your big emergency?"

_(The scene switches to the woman. The woman looks taken aback.)_

**Woman:** "Why, yes. And it would mean so much to my daughter if you could-"

_(She's interrupted by Tobey. Scene switches back to him. He swings an arm around.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "No way!"

_(He folds his arms and looks away.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Tell her that she needs to make one herself."

_(Scene switches back to the woman.)_

**Woman:** "But-"

_(Scene switches back to Tobey. He rolls his eyes.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Next problem, please."

_(A man steps forward.)_

**Man:** "Well, I was just wondering if I could use your cool vacuum thingy so that I could vacuum my house since my old one broke."

_(Tobey looks stunned, then angry. He slaps his face with both of his hands.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "No! That's for business purposes only!"

_(He uncovers his face.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Ugh, you're all a disgrace! All of these problems are ridiculous!"

_(Suddenly, hearing the ruckus, Word Girl flies in with CHF, also hovering above the ground and is five feet to the right of Tobey. The scene reveals them both at the same time.)_

**Word Girl:** "Is something the matter, Tech Boy?"

_(Tobey turns to her.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Word Girl!"

_(He turns back to the crowd, pointing at them.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "These dim-wits don't seem to know what a serious problem actually is!"

_(Scene close up on Word Girl.)_

**Word Girl:** "Hey, don't call them dim-wits! All superheroes need to respect their citizens no matter what."

_(Scene close up on Tobey. He turns back to her.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Well, it just turns out that I'm no ordinary superhero."

_(Word Girl rolls her eyes.)_

**Word Girl:** "Yeah, kind of figured."

_(Scene switches back to the aggravated Tobey.)_

**Tobey/Tech Boy:** "Well, I think it's time that these dim-wits learn what a _real_ issue is!"

_(Tobey pulls out a familiar remote from his cape pocket. He smiles mischievously.)_

**Word Girl:** "Wait. That remote…"

_(She starts talking slightly louder.)_

**Word Girl:** "But, you can't be-"

_(Tobey removes his bike helmet- an evil grin on his face. Word Girl gasps.)_

**Word Girl:** "Tobey!"

_(Tobey smiles wider and presses the big red button on the remote.)_

**Tobey:** "How's _this_ for a problem? Muwah, ha, ha, ha!"

_(Everyone in the crowd gasps, waiting for the coming terror. Silence. Some of the characters blink several times, including Tobey, his wicked demeanor gone. The scene changes to him as he blinks. He looks at his remote.)_

**Tobey:** "Oh, why isn't this working?"

_(He rapidly presses the remote several more times, irritated. Scene switches to Word Girl and Huggy. They look at each other, slightly puzzled. Scene switches back to Tobey as he realizes something.)_

**Tobey:** "Oh right, I am using the batteries from this remote to power my jetpack."

_(He indicates the jetpack on his back. Scene switches back to Huggy and Word Girl. She smiles and rolls her eyes. She shrugs.)_

**Word Girl:** "Whoops, oh well."

_(Scene switches back to Tobey. He smiles evilly.)_

**Tobey:** "However, I could remove the batteries and use them to generate my remote!"

_(Scene switches back to WG. She's taken aback. She gasps.)_

**Word Girl:** "Huggy, go!"

_(Captain Huggy Face leaps off from WG's back and onto the back of Tobey's jetpack. Tobey glares and tries to get Huggy off.)_

**Tobey:** "Get off of me, you monkey!"

_(Tobey starts to fly around in circles, trying to shake off CHF but with no success. Huggy opens the flap to get to the circuit board. He pulls and breaks all the wires in it. Tobey and Huggy start to lose momentum and they start to plummet headfirst toward the cement. Scene switches to Word Girl. She flies over to them and grabs Tobey's foot in midair, with Huggy still holding on to the jetpack. Usually Tobey would yell "Hooray!", however this isn't the case. Tobey just looks away with an annoyed air; he once again failed to impress Word Girl. Word Girl lowers to the ground and Huggy jumps off the jetpack. She drops Tobey to the ground. He stays on the ground, still annoyed. Everyone in the crowd cheers.)_

**Crowd:** "Yeah! Woo! Go Word Girl! You're our hero! Yay!"

**Man:** "You're a phenomenon!"

**Woman:** "Yeah, you're extraordinary!"

_(Word Girl straights up, happy to know that everyone loves her again. Everyone looks up as the Narrator speaks.)_

**Narrator:** "She sure is… So once again, the day is saved from the failed robot rampage attempt made by Tobey-"

_(Tobey yells from off-screen. Everyone looks at him.)_

**Tobey:** "Hey, I'm still here, you know!"

_(Everyone looks back up at the Narrator.)_

**Narrator:** "I know that."

_(He chuckles. Then he clears his throat for the big finale.)_

**Narrator:** "Tune in next week for another amazing phenomenal adventure of Word Girl!"

_**(End of Episode)**_


	2. Alternate EndingSort of

"Super Tobey" (Additional Dialogue)

_(Scene picks up from when Word Girl catches Tobey in the air after Captain Huggy Face disabled his jetpack.)_

_(Tobey and Huggy start to lose momentum and they start to plummet headfirst toward the cement. Scene switches to Word Girl. She flies over to them and grabs Tobey's foot in midair, with Huggy still holding on to the jetpack. Usually Tobey would yell "Hooray!", however this isn't the case. Tobey just looks away with an annoyed air; he once again failed to impress Word Girl. Word Girl lowers to the ground and Huggy jumps off the jetpack.)_

**Tobey:** "All I wanted to do was to impress you by being a phenomenal superhero."

**Word Girl:** "You mean you wanted to be an exceptional or unique superhero?"

**Tobey:** "Well, yes. That _is_ what phenomenal means, of course."

**Word Girl:** "Well you won't impress anyone with anything if you go demolishing things every time you lose your temper."

_(Tobey folds his arms. She drops him to the ground. He stays on the ground, still annoyed. Everyone in the crowd cheers.)_


End file.
